Vehicles of many types, including automobiles, are often provided with a sunroof opening in the vehicle roof. These sunroof openings can significantly enhance the pleasure of the driver and passengers of the vehicle by allowing sunlight to enter the vehicle and by providing air ventilation through the roof of the car. Most conventional sunroofs provide little, if any, control of the amount of direction of the air ventilation through the sunroof opening. The airflow through the sunroof may cause undesirable turbulence and buffeting within the vehicle. In other cases, the sunroof opening may not provide adequate ventilation. For example, most sunroofs have no provision for directing extra airflow towards the passengers in the rear of the vehicle.